


What Have I Done?

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to help Brett with a problem, and neglects Chase in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Done?

Tony was concerned about his friend Brett. He knew that Brett and Eddie had hit a rough patch, but he didn't ask what happened or why. His thought was that if Brett wanted him to know everything, he would tell him. That didn't keep Tony from wondering about the situation. He knew he had enough on his plate with Chase and all the shit he'd been up to lately. Four time outs in as many days, three hours of alone time for two of those days, and the hits just kept on coming. Tony couldn't figure out why Chase was acting out like he was and had decided that he was going to try and get some answers.

Later that afternoon, after Tony had closed the shop, he went to the market and bought salad makings, and chicken for a dish that Chase really liked. When he arrived home, he got supper started and sat down to wait for Chase to get home. When he heard Chase's footsteps on the outside stairs, he went to the fridge and got a couple of beers. He'd just returned to the table when Chase came through the front door.......

“Hey, big boy!”

“Hi, Daddy.....”

“You want a beer?”

“May I?”

“Sure..... here you go......”

Tony slid one of the beer bottles across the table, and Chase took a long swig.....

“Daddy, what's cooking?”

“I decided to make rosemary chicken......”

“That's one of my favorites....”

“I know it is..... that's why I made it.....”

“I'm not being disrespectful when I ask this, but why are you being so nice?”

“Big boy, I was hoping that we could have a nice dinner and maybe talk about why you've been acting up so much lately......”

“I'd like that, Daddy, because there are some things on my mind that I wanted to try and talk to you about......”

“Is it serious, big boy?”

“It is to me.....”

“I see..... tell you what, after dinner we'll go in the living room and you can tell me what bothering you, okay?”

“Deal!”

“Now go wash up for supper so we can eat.......”

Chase got up from the table and headed for the bathroom. Tony sat there for a moment wondering what was on Chase's mind......

 

After dinner, Chase cleaned the kitchen. When he was done he joined Tony in the living room and sat down on the couch.......

“Chase, babe, tell Daddy what's wrong.......”

“I know I've been acting out a lot, and even though you've told me many times that I could talk to you about anything, I was afraid to tell you what's been bothering me because I didn't want what I was thinking to be true......”

“What exactly were you thinking, Chase?”

“I overheard you talking to Brett on the phone the other day.....”

“What did you hear, babe?”

“You told Brett that if he needed you to just call.....”

“What's wrong with that?”

“Do you have feelings for Brett?”

“He's my friend.....”

“That's not what I mean, and you know it.....”

“Watch your tone, young man!”

“You never answered my question: do you have romantic feelings for Brett?

“No, Chase, I do not have feelings for Brett. He's having serious problems with Eddie right now, and he comes to me for advice from time to time. That's all there is to it.....”

Tony could tell Chase wasn't satisfied with his explanation, but it was the truth.....

“So this is why you have been acting out for the past week?”

“Yes, sir.... I was afraid that you were going to dump me for Brett....”

“No, babe, I'm not going to dump you at all. Why would I want to do something like that?”

“I don't know, Daddy, but I'm so afraid of losing you that it's making me crazy.....”

Tony walked over to the sofa and took Chase in his arms.....

“Chase, baby, listen to me...... I love you, and I have no room in my life for anyone but you. I swear this is the truth.....”

“I love you too, Daddy, and I want to believe you. I'm sorry I was such a brat, and that I didn't come to you sooner.....”

“You can come to me anytime.......”

The guys made it an early night that night. Tony took special care to reassure Chase that he had nothing to worry about, and tried to make sure that there was no doubt left in his mind. What Tony forgot was that once Chase suspected something, he would keep thinking about it until he figured out the real deal.....

 

Things went along smoothly for the next few weeks. Chase did all his chores, and was very well behaved. Tony was glad to see that Chase was doing his best to be a good boy for his Daddy. He rewarded him for his good behavior and Chase continued to behave. At least on the surface. Inside, Chase was a bundle of nerves. He thought about the considerable amount time Daddy talked on the phone with Brett,and the fact that Brett was sometimes there when he came in from work. Chase was torn because on the one hand, Daddy and Brett had been friends for a long time, and it was natural to seek out advice from someone you knew and trusted. On the other hand, there were the looks that Brett gave Daddy when he though no one was looking. It was if he were sizing Daddy up and wondering how good he'd be in bed. The more Chase thought on it, the more he wanted to talk to Brett face-to-face. His intention was to flat -out ask him about what he'd seen, and to warn Brett that he best stay away from Tony.

A couple of days later, Chase called Brett to see if he had time for a chat. Brett said he did, so they agreed to meet at Sylvan Beach Park. When Brett arrived, he could tell just by looking at Chase that something serious was going on. He greeted his friend and when he sat down at the table, Chase got down to business.....

“What exactly is going on with you and Tony?”

“What are you talking about, Chase?”

“Why are you always calling him on the phone and why are you at the house sometimes when I get in from work?”

“Eddie and I are having problems, and Tony gives me advice......”

“Are you sure that's all he gives you?”

“Are you accusing me of something here?”

“You're damned right I am! I think you're trying to take Tony away from me, and I'm here to tell you that there's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen.....”

“I can't believe you, Chase.... why would I want to wreck your situation with Tony?”

“I don't know..... why don't you tell me?”

“Chase, I give you my word that there's nothing going on with me and Tony. I know how much you love him, and besides, I wouldn't stab you in the back......”

“I wish I could believe that, Brett, I really do......”

Chase turned and headed to his truck. Tears blurred his vision, but he never broke stride. As he was driving away, he could feel his heart break just a little. As soon as Chase was out of sight, Brett got his cell and called Tony. He briefly explained what went down and said that Chase was in a bad way. Tony thanked him for calling, told him to lay low for awhile, and that they would talk soon.

As soon as Tony ended the phone call, he started calling around to friends, asking if they'd seen Chase. He came up empty, and while he was trying to think of where Chase may be, it came to him..... Chase was at the San Jacinto Monument! He'd mentioned once that the monument was his place to go when he was upset, or juts needed to think. After calling Chase's phone and getting voice mail several time, Tony headed out to the monument to see if he could find his boy.......

 

When he arrived at the monument, Tony saw Chase's truck, but saw no sign of Chase. He walked through the picnic area, but didn't see him anywhere. He headed for the lobby, and looked around in there. He headed for the elevators, but stopped when he saw the sign on the elevator that said “Out of Order”. He turned and went back towards the picnic area. He saw Chase heading down the path to the water. Tony called out to him and he stopped, but didn't turn around. When Tony caught up to Chase, he reached out and touched his arm. Instead of turning to Tony, Chase turned away. Confused, Tony asked Chase what was going on......

“I don't want to talk to you right now......”

“Why not, Chase?”

“Because I think you and Brett are lying to me. You can say what you want, but I still think you both are lying to me......”

“What do you think we're lying about? Surely you don't still think something is going on between me and Brett, do you?”

“That's exactly what I think, Tony!”

Chase turned and walked away, leaving a confused and shocked Tony in his wake. Tony knew there was something he was missing, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He'd never seen Chase this upset in the whole time he'd known him. What was really bugging him was wanting to know where Chase got the idea that Tony wanted to be with Brett. Sure, they talked a lot on the phone, and Brett did come by the house quite a bit, but there was nothing to it. Chase pretty much stayed out of the way and behaved himself......... there it was right in front of Tony. He'd been neglecting Chase. Tony felt like a grade A asshole, and to make matters worse, it dawned on him what else he'd missed. When Chase walked away from him, he called him Tony instead of Daddy. In that moment, Tony realized that he needed to do some serious damage control!

While Tony was having his epiphany, Chase was back at the apartment packing his things. He couldn't believe that Tony could be so blind. Of course he was all wrapped up in Brett, and that had a lot to do with it. Just as he was finishing up, he heard Tony running up the steps, yelling his name......

“Chase, are you here?”

Chase never said a word. Tony came bursting into the living room, still calling Chase's name. He saw Chase's bag by the door, and that struck terror in his heart. Chase come from the bedroom, and Tony asked if they could talk for a moment.....

“What's there left to talk about, Tony?”

“Chase, baby, please tell me what's wrong......”

“I just know something's going on with you and Brett, and I feel like both of you have lied about it......”

“Where did you get that idea?”

“Brett's always over here, and the two of you talk all the time on the phone. You hardly have any time for me anymore, and when you do, your mind is somewhere else. If Brett is who you want, then tell me now and get it over......”

“Chase, I want you, not Brett. I explained all of that to you about Brett and Eddie having problems, and me being a friend to him. That's all there is to it....”

“I see how he looks at you, and I hear the way he talks to you, and it sure don't seem like just friends to me..... Until you can convince me otherwise, I'm gone.....”

Tony watched as Chase picked up his bag , walked out the door, and headed down the stairs to his truck. Tony heard Chase's truck start and pull away. He sat there in his recliner, trying to keep his composure and failing. As the tears started to fall, he asked himself; “What have I done?”

 

To be continued.....


End file.
